


Milkshakes and Musicals

by kittensmctavish



Series: Buzzfeed Soulmates AU [5]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Epistolary, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Musical References, Social Media, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensmctavish/pseuds/kittensmctavish
Summary: Instagram posts and text messages between Adam and Reader.





	Milkshakes and Musicals

**Author's Note:**

> HEY. I WROTE SOMETHING THAT ISN'T DEPRESSING AS FUCK.
> 
> also, this is ABSOLUTELY. sheer self-indulgence on my part. sue me. 
> 
> i have given reader an established instagram handle. because, despite writing reader-inserts, i detest using [Y/N] and any variation thereof. so…you’re just gonna have to deal with reader’s instagram handle being @alilyforastamp.

You to Adam: dude. DUDE. monthly milkshake special. diner’s trying it out starting this month. GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE.

Adam to you: how special are we talking?

You to Adam: s’mores. they toast the marshmallows too (just saw one go by here’s a blurry picture)

[blurry photo of a milkshake; despite the blurriness, it still looks impressive and delicious]

Adam to you: you’re killing me, smalls.

You to Adam: so…yes?

Adam to you: yes.

***

[pictured: a tall glass with vanilla ice cream swirled with chocolate; at the top are giant golden brown toasted marshmallows sprinkled with graham cracker crumbs. in the background, obscured by the glass, is a figure sipping from their own milkshake.]

_693 likes_

**adambianchi** you’re killing me, smalls.

_View all 52 comments_

**stevenkwlim** Milkshake episode of Worth It. Let’s do it. Wherever you are is gonna be one of the places. (Andrew’s on board.)

**alilyforastamp** am i smalls or is the milkshake smalls?

**adambianchi** @alilyforastamp yes.

***

Adam to you: did you ever find out if ryan remembers anything from when you drove him home from the dentist?

You to Adam: if he did, he hasn’t said anything to me. and he’s really good at acting not awkward around me.

Adam to you: would you want him to talk to you about it?

You to Adam: nope.

Adam to you: fair enough.

***

[Pictured: Adam sitting in the passenger seat of a car; there is a small smile on his face that is somehow both embarrassed and smug]

_309 likes_

**alilyforastamp** @adambianchi, you are an enigma wrapped in a mystery wrapped in a beard. (i listen to musicals on shuffle in my car and this man just busted out the best “guns and ships” rap i’ve ever heard in my GODDAMN life.)

_View all 18 comments_

**theteegeman** I WANT AUDIO/VIDEO PROOF

**adambianchi** @theteegeman i bet you do.

***

Adam to you: rie made pie today for a tasty video, and i was present for the taste test. i made some stupid half-baked pun for the sole purpose of “maybe it will make her laugh”. she did laugh. her laugh is the most beautiful sound. i hate it. (i don’t. i love it.)

You to Adam: at least only the pun was half-baked, and not the dessert.

Adam to you: rie could never and would never half-bake a dessert.

You to Adam: not unless you made that a tasty video challenge thing.

Adam to you: ha. ha.

You to Adam: you’re considering it, aren’t you?

Adam to you: depends. got any better ideas?

You to Adam: undertale episode. butterscotch-cinnamon pie. spaghetti. whatever the hell a glamburger is.

Adam to you: nerd.

You to Adam: extra challenge: snail pie.

Adam to you: gross.

You to Adam: tell me rie couldn’t make a snail pie somehow delicious.

***

[Pictured: you and Adam standing side to side in matching “Worth It” t-shirts, side-eying each other]

_826 likes_

**adambianchi** …well, one of us is going to have to change. @alilyforstamp (worth it has merch now, buy here: [link to merch])

_View all 93 comments_

**alilyforastamp** okay. ‘changes shoes’

**shanemadej** @alilyforastamp YOU TRAITOROUS ARTICHOKE.

**alilyforastamp** @shanemadej that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever called me.

***

You to Adam: why did i do that “worth it” merch shoot with you.

Adam to you: because i asked you if you wanted to and you said yes?

You to Adam: that was hypothetical, nerd. shane won’t stop bugging me to promote the latest round of “unsolved” merch now. (ryan’s trying to get him to stop, but that just seems to make shane try harder.) (and then ryan gives me sympathetic looks.) (and my heart melts a little.)

Adam to you: i’m sorry. sort of. not entirely.

You to Adam: you’re the worst. …actually…i just had an idea…wanna help me with it?

Adam to you: maybe? what’s your idea?

***

[Pictured: you and Adam standing side by side in matching “Buzzfeed Unsolved” t-shirts. Adam’s rolling his eyes, and you’re glaring at him.]

_982 likes_

**alilyforastamp** you know, @adambianchi, next time we say “one of us is going to have to change”, we need to coordinate that better. (there’s new BFU merch you can get here: [link to merch])

_See all 66 comments_

**adambianchi** okay. ‘changes socks’

**shanemadej** Remember when I called you a traitorous artichoke? I stand fully by that remark.

**ryanbergara** @alilyforastamp Ignore @shanemadej; this made him laugh. (I know. I was there.) (It made me laugh, too.)

***

You to Adam: i keep having dreams about ryan. not THOSE kinds of dreams. but dreams of us doing the most menial shit. last night, it was me and him watching a movie (can’t remember which one) and that was it. nothing even really happens in these dreams – sometimes we don’t even talk. we’re just…together. is this weird? this sounds weird.

Adam to you: if it is weird, then i’m weird, too. i have dreams about cooking with rie all the time.

You to Adam: it gets weirder for me because sometimes helen’s there. but she’s not sad or angry or anything like that. it’s like…all three of us? and everyone’s okay with it and happy? poly for the win and all that?

Adam to you: …yeah, that doesn’t happen to me. what do you make of that?

You to Adam: i don’t really know. maybe that’s the…ideal outcome for if the truth were to come out? like, my brain trying to tell me that. remind me that “hey, maybe the three of you can work out a thing because love triangles are bullshit”.

Adam to you: would you want that?

You to Adam: i wouldn’t want either of them heartbroken. i don’t want to hurt either of them.

Adam to you: fair enough.

***

[Pictured: you, lying in bed, your head on a pillow, clearly holding your phone camera above your head. the lighting is dim. Your shirt has slipped down, exposing some of your shoulder. You’re looking offcamera, towards what appears to be first sunlight, your face the very definition of wistful.]

_111 likes_

**alilyforastamp** it’s time to get out of bed and be the starchild i can be…

_See all 11 comments_

**saraerubin** ooh, i like that! what’s it from?

**alilyforastamp** @saraerubin a song from a dave malloy musical. (i need to make you listen to it; it’s a very you kind of a song.)

**adambianchi** i’ve been hanging around you too much; i knew exactly where that line came from.

**alilyforastamp** @adambianchi :)

***

You to Adam: do you ever think about telling rie that you’re her soulmate?

Adam to you: …yes and no.

You to Adam: ?

Adam to you: i don’t intend to tell her. but i know exactly how i would if i ever were to.

You to Adam: ah.

Adam to you: why, are you thinking about telling ryan?

You to Adam: …sometimes i want to. but i know i won’t (can’t do that to helen; she’s an actual cinnamon roll and doesn’t deserve that). i don’t even know how i’d go about it if i WANTED to tell him.

Adam to you: rig the spirit box?

You to Adam: ugh…i simultaneously dread and look forward to helping film on-location episodes. that thing is apparently Loud™.

Adam to you: i don’t envy you. (that’s not me being sympathetic. i literally have no strong feelings one way or the other.)

You to Adam: you’re such a good friend. /sarcasm

***

[Video: Camera pans from the windshield to you driving, trying not to smile at the knowledge of being filmed. You sway to the music playing in the car – two soprano voices. The lyrics that can be heard are: “—wrote him a poem, signed it and sealed it/in a rice paper envelope/with a lily for a stamp—” Adam can be heard saying “Hey, that’s your name”, which makes you laugh and glance at the camera as the song continues.]

_667 likes_

**adambianchi** you learn something new every day. @alilyforastamp

_See all 46 comments_

**aniejeong** what song is that? sounds pretty!

**alilyforastamp** @aniejeong “the camera shop” from the musical “ghost quartet”. (not all of it is pretty; some of it is weird, and some of it is pretty weird. per usual with dave malloy musicals.)

**adambianchi** @aniejeong she’s not lying.

***

Adam to you: i think i left my notebook in your car. it had my meeting notes. my meeting is soon.

You to Adam: how soon?

Adam to you: five minutes.

You to Adam: you couldn’t have told me sooner?

Adam to you: i didn’t realize until just now. i’m sorry.

You to Adam: it’s okay. let me literally RUN to my car and check. what are your whereabouts?

Adam to you: tasty set.

You to Adam: you owe me leftovers from whatever you film today.

***

[Video: Ryan and Shane sitting at their “Unsolved” desk, sharing a pair of earbuds, seemingly listening to something. As they listen, Ryan’s eyes grow wider in apparent confusion and horrified fascination, while Shane begins to say “WHAT the FU—” before he just laughs. You laugh from behind the camera as Ryan mutters a “Holy mother of God”.]

_2,000 likes_

**alilyforastamp** i made @ryanbergara and @shanemadej listen to the “gelsey bell i mean seriously what the fuck” part of “the photograph” from “ghost quartet” because it’s what i think mothman sounds like. these are their reactions.

_See all 128 comments_

**shanemadej** I will concede that IF Mothman exists, he’d fall in love with that woman on the spot. That was impressive.

**alilyforastamp** @shanemadej her name is gelsey bell, you uncultured grain of millet.

**ryanbergara** And I have a new insult for Shane. Thank you.

***

Adam to you: can we do milkshakes tonight?

You to Adam: rough day?

Adam to you: steven and andrew were being “particularly cute together”, in rie’s words, while filming today. then steven kissed andrew and said something about “just wanting to love on his soulmate”.

You to Adam: did you roll your eyes? because i just did. (i love steven and andrew but good lord, they’re sickeningly sweet sometimes).

Adam to you: sure did. (filming them is ridiculous a lot of the time.)

You to Adam: i can only imagine.

Adam to you: anyway…rie thought it was sweet. she looked at her mark and said, “sometimes i want that, but there is that fear that my soulmate will be disappointed that it’s me, so i try not to want it, and that’s fine.” and i wanted to tell her, so badly, how wrong she was about that fear.

You to Adam: you weren’t disappointed when you found out she was your soulmate?

Adam to you: it was the happiest i can remember being. followed immediately by “there’s no way i deserve her. i can’t be this lucky.” then “i can never tell her. she deserves better than me.”

You to Adam: milkshakes are on me. but first, prepare for the biggest of hugs.

***

[Picture set: first picture is Adam sipping from a green milkshake and you sipping from a pink milkshake. Second picture: the two of you glancing at each other. Third picture: Adam sipping from the pink milkshake and you sipping from the green milkshake.]

_849 likes_

**adambianchi** switcheroo

_See all 31 comments_

**stevenkwlim** Flavors. FLAVORS!

**alilyforastamp** @stevenkwlim green = matcha. pink = strawberry jalapeno.

**saraerubin** you two are so freakin cute.

***

You to Adam: fuck. FUCK. i waked away from my computer for three minutes to get water and it restarted for updates. as i was in the middle of editing a video. i’ve lost HOURS of work. FUCK. kill me.

Adam to you: :(

You to Adam: i know we were supposed to meet for lunch, but i can’t. this was supposed to get done today so i’m gonna have to scramble/work late/basically kill myself to get this done. i’m so sorry.

***

[Pictured: someone’s desk. The focus is a paper plate with a half-eaten slice of pie. Cut off on the left part of the picture is a computer, open on editing software.]

_992 likes_

**alilyforastamp** so today was the worst. and i couldn’t leave my desk for food. @adambianchi surprised me with this from tasty filming. he’s the actual best. (so is @thedessertsnob, the genius behind this pie.)

_See all 164 comments_

**thedessertsnob** i’m so glad you liked it! i hope it made your day a little less awful. :)

**alilyforastamp** @the dessertsnob i almost started crying, it tasted so good. (either that or stress. stress could also have been the cry factor.)

**shanemadej** what, no leftovers for me, @adambianchi?

**adambianchi** @shanemadej no.

***

You to Adam: so my sister’s having her annual tony awards party and she kinda wants you to come.

Adam to you: …why? she doesn’t know me from adam. (you know what i mean when i say that.)

You to Adam: you’re hilarious. :P but okay, background: she’s done this for several years now, and everyone dresses up as musical characters. she’s seen pictures of you and her nickname for you is pierre, because you look like you could rock pierre’s outfit from “natasha pierre and the great comet of 1812”.

Adam to you: …is that a compliment?

You to Adam: yes because that musical is amazing. (i think mostly it’s the beard. pierre is a beardy character.) but anyway, she asked me to ask you if you would come and be pierre for the night.

Adam to you: do i have to sing? because i sort of can’t.

You to Adam: no, no one will make you sing, it’s okay.

Adam to you: how out there is this costume?

You to Adam: any strong feelings about yellow waistcoats?

***

[Video: a woman who appears to be a few years older than you turns toward the camera with an “Oh hiiiiiiii…” which makes you laugh. Her costume is a distinct all-black ensemble with an interesting black snood; her facial expressions are exaggerated, her New England-esque accent distinct. “Thank heaven you’re here,” she continues as you hear Adam laugh alongside you. “You look absolutely terrific, honestly,” she says, humming a little “dada-da-da-duuuuuuuuum” before she cracks as you reach from behind the camera and tell her to cut it out.]

_711 likes_

**alilyforastamp** my sister, everyone. eat your heart out, christine ebersole. (and little edie, for that matter.) #greygardens

_See all 87 comments_

**eugeneleeyang** I need to follow her yesterday. That’s amazing.

**alilyforastamp** @eugeneleeyang she’s not on any social media. she has a STAUUUUUUUUUUNCH aversion to it. S-T-A-U-N-C-H.

***

[Pictured: Adam in a white button-up and a golden yellow waistcoat; a hint of red peeks out from the top of the waistcoat.]

_897 likes_

**alilyforastamp** dear, bewildered and awkward pierre. :) @adambianchi

_See all 91 comments_

**adambianchi** a good and accurate lyric.

**jenrigatoni** Where did you get that waistcoat, and more importantly, where can I get one?

**stevenkwlim** FANCY BOI.

***

[Pictured: you in a long, simple white dress with cap sleeves, your hair held back by a headband made of two thin strips of white crystals, a red flower tucked behind one ear. You appear to be midtwirl, holding the skirt of your dress out as you spin, a smile on your face.]

_1,734 likes_

**adambianchi** natasha. she twirl. a charming young girl. @alilyforastamp

_See all 247 comments_

**saraerubin** @alilyforastamp I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU IN A DRESS BEFORE YOU LOOK MAGNIFICENT

**ryanbergara** Wow. Stunning. :)

**alilyforastamp** @saraerubin @ryanbergara i blush happily. ^_^

***

[Video: pan of a crowd of people in various costumes, chatting away animatedly about various shows and predictions for winners. Camera pans over to Adam, a glass in hand, who glances over at the camera before taking a drink from his glass.]

_416 likes_

**alilyforastamp** sister’s annual tony awards party is underway. ceremony begins soon. (@adambianchi is confused and more than a little frightened.)

_See all 27 comments_

**shanemadej** This explains so much about you.

**alilyforastamp** @shanemadej it really doesn’t.

**adambianchi** the vodka’s helping.

***

[Picture set: several shots of you sitting next to Adam on a couch. Adam, from behind his glass, is trying not to smile as you go seem to go through varying forms of distress – wide eyes, shocked laughter, disbelief, etc. The last shot is Adam in full smile as you lean forward and hide your face in your arms; his hand appears to be patting your back in a comforting gesture.]

_1,005 likes_

**alilyforastamp** there are “unsolved” fans at this party. what’s more, they are hotdaga fans. they just spent ten minutes talking about how the hotdaga should eventually become a stage musical. they’ve thought way too hard about this. maizie gets the eleven o’clock number a la idina. pam gets a surprisingly heartfelt  and tearjerking ballad. doctor goondis isn’t even played by an actual actor, it’s just @ryanbergara’s voice spliced together (and he still somehow gets nominated for a tony for his “performance”). and so on. hell is empty and all the devils are here. (pictures courtesy of my sister.)

_See all 132 comments_

**ryanbergara** So clearly, these people have no taste.

**alilyforastamp** @ryanbergara when it comes to the hotdaga, correct. (but hey. you’ll be a tony nominee, evidently, so…mazel tov.)

**shanemadej** How many Tonys do @ryanbergara and I win?

**alilyforastamp** @shanemadej 14 nominations, no wins. the american theater wing gives them all to whatever godawful equivalent of “dear evan hansen” the hotdaga musical is up against.

***

[Pictured: Split screen. On the left, Adam in his Pierre costume. On the right, a screenshot of Sara Bareilles dressed as Pierre and wearing a fake beard.]

_1,792 likes_

**adambianchi** who wore it better?

_See all 393 comments_

**alilyforastamp** doesn’t really matter; josh groban as jenna from “waitress” outdressed the both of you. :3

**adambianchi** @alilyforastamp agreed.

***

[Video: Adam watching something intently as tap dancing can be heard in the background. His eyebrows are raised, his eyes wide, his face reading impressed and mystified.]

_1,001 likes_

**alilyforastamp** @adambianchi’s reaction to squidward tap dancing in “i’m not a loser” from the “spongebob” musical.

_See all 116 comments_

**adambianchi** he’s dancing on four legs. and it looks believable and not ridiculous. how’d they manage that?

**theteegeman** there’s a SPONGEBOB musical?

**alilyforastamp** @theteegeman yes. and it’s good. it has my favorite panic! at the disco song.

***

[Video: you watching the screen as the voice of a woman singing about Umm Kulthum and Omar Sharif can be heard. Your mouth is open slightly, as though in rapture, your hands pressed over your heart. As the music rises and the key changes, you lean back, and the camera shifts to see your head rest against a gold-clad shoulder as you sigh faintly.]

_997 likes_

**adambianchi** i think @alilyforastamp just fell in love.

_See all 189 comments_

**alilyforastamp** she floated in on a jasmine wind, katrina lenk and her honey-in-my-ears voice…

**jenrigatoni** @alilyforastamp That sounds like the gayest thing and I am here for it.

**alilyforastamp** @jenrigatoni as soon as that performance hits youtube, i am making you watch it. and then i’ll fight you for her hand in marriage. (or we can both marry her; that’d be fine, too.)

***

[Pictured: a selfie. Adam’s holding the camera out as you stand in front of him, leaning back against him to fit into frame. In your hands is a spray bottle of Comet, with two pieces of paper taped to it, above and below the word “Comet”. The top paper reads “The Great” and the bottom piece of paper reads “of 1812”.]

_1,993 likes_

**alilyforastamp** natasha, pierre, and the great comet of 1812. (honestly, my drunkass sister came up with this idea while we were helping her clean up after the party. she would then spray a counter with it, wipe it away, say “that is some GREAT comet!” and laugh as though she hadn’t just made the same joke three minutes prior.)

_See all 332 comments_

**saraerubin** you two are such dorks. it’s adorable. :)

**shanemadej** How many times did your sister make that joke? At least 1,812 times?

**alilyforastamp** @shanemadej i will squash your squeaks like grapes.

**shanemadej** @alilyforastamp …the fuck does THAT mean?

***

Sara to you: oh my god, yours and adam’s instagrams are killing me with cuteness today. i’m so happy for you two. :)

You to Sara: …wait, what for? because we watched the tonys?

Sara to you: no, you two getting together! like, finally, right?!

You to Sara: …sara, adam and i aren’t dating. we’re just friends.

Sara to you: that wasn’t a couple costume? natasha and pierre?

You to Sara: no, they’re just the main characters; they never get together in the musical. (in actual “war and peace”, yes, but that’s beside the point.)

Sara to you: oh. i’m sorry. um…didn’t mean to assume that, it just…seemed like you two were together.

You to Sara: it’s okay, but i’m wondering why you came to that conclusion.

Sara to you: okay…you’re gonna hate me…it’s not just me. i know several people think you and adam are a thing now (there’s at least a ton of shippers, anyway). you two have been hanging out a lot and carpooling a lot and he knows the weird things you listen to and you two get milkshakes all the time and everyone thought those were dates, so…i don’t know. there were a lot of signs.

You to Sara: by “several people”, how many are we talking?

Sara to you: i don’t know, several? i know shane brought it up to me one night, asked me if i knew anything about you two, because ryan mentioned it to him. (they’ll never admit it, but they’re, like, weirdly protective of you? wondered if they needed to talk to adam about treating you right? otherwise they’d murk him?)

You to Sara: i may actually murk your soulmate one day. i apologize in advance.

Sara to you: believe me, now that i know this, he’s in for a talking-to when you and i are done chatting. (i think there’s also a rumor that you and adam are secretly soulmates and just aren’t telling anyone because you’re both already so private about soulmate stuff.)

You to Sara: we are not soulmates. he’s just a really good friend. …christ, if people at WORK think we’re together, i can’t imagine what FANS are thinking.

Sara to you: i feel so bad about this now, i’m so sorry.

You to Sara: sara, it’s okay. i just…need to talk to adam about this. …in the meantime, please go yell at your soulmate for me.

Sara to you: will do ma’am. (also, couple or not, you and adam are still aggressively cute in those pictures.)

***

Adam to you: …well, fuck.

You to Adam: right?

Adam to you: …looking back on the things we’ve posted on Instagram recently, i can see why people might have that impression about us.

You to Adam: yeah. and also something about society and male and female friends never being able to be “just friends” because sex/romance get in the way.

Adam to you: yeah, that bullshit.

You to Adam: how do we address this?

Adam to you: i don’t know.

You to Adam: …is it stupid that i thought about it for a split second? not too terribly seriously – you’re a wonderful friend and i love you to bits for that – but…i did.

Adam to you: it’s not stupid. i thought about it, too, for a moment.

You to Adam: given the way our friendship was forged, this seems just…weird. that the logical conclusion for other people is that WE’RE soulmates.

Adam to you: there’s a weirdness to it, yes.

You to Adam: …can i be perfectly honest?

Adam to you: of course.

You to Adam: would it be easier if we WERE soulmates? i don’t say that in a “i want you to be my soulmate” way, but…just so the pain goes away.

Adam to you: i think i get it. …it would maybe be easier, yes.

You to Adam: at the same time, if we WERE soulmates, who’s the say we wouldn’t be doing the same thing to each other that we’re doing to ryan and rie?

Adam to you: fair point.

You to Adam: this is giving me a headache. …god, if keith hadn’t left with the try guys, he’d so be plotting a “why aren’t we dating” episode for us.

Adam to you: nope. not doing it.

You to Adam: that’d be my reaction, too. he could fuck right off with that.

Adam to you: i assume actually going on a date with you would be like any other time we’ve gotten milkshakes. except dressed nicer. and probably not commiserating over our respective soulmates.

You to Adam: that’s a fair assumption. and also with the pressure of kissing you, which…don’t get me wrong, you’re a nice-looking man, but i don’t really want to.

Adam to you: same. not that you’re not nice-looking yourself. (btw, ryan said you were stunning. i saw that in the instagram comments.)

You to Adam: (i know. i’ve been internally freaking out over that all night.) (it’s probably just because i was in a dress.)

Adam to you: (or it’s because he actually finds you attractive.)

You to Adam: (don’t be lyin’.) (also why are we still using parentheses.)

Adam to you: (i don’t know.)

You to Adam: okay, i’m putting an end to that nonsense. …and speaking of putting an end to nonsense…

Adam to you: got any ideas?

***

[Video: It opens on your holding the camera. You say, “Hey Adam”. You shift the camera to your right to show Adam sitting next to you. “What?” he says. “Are we dating?” you ask, looking at him through the camera. “No,” he says. “Cool,” you say. You look over at him, and he raises his eyebrows at you. Whatever pretense of casualness you two are trying to hold up dissolves into laughter as the camera blurs from motion before the video ends.]

_906 likes_

**adambianchi** clearing things up with @alilyforastamp.

_See all 333 comments_

**stevenkwlim** You just broke Andrew’s heart. I want you to know that.

**adambianchi** @stevenkwlim you’re his soulmate, YOU fix it.

**aniejeong** you two are still #friendshipgoals.

***

[Pictured: Adam sitting in the passenger seat of a car. He’s looking over at you as he sips from a milkshake to-go. It’s hard to tell unless you really look, but he’s smiling.]

_1,573 likes_

**alilyforastamp** i love this man. this man is maybe my best friend. he’s my milkshake buddy. my carpool comrade. he puts up with the weird musicals i listen to when i’m the one driving. he dressed up as a warm-hearted russian of the old school for me. he gives excellent hugs, he’s funny as hell, and he has the sweetest heart of anyone i know. but contrary to apparent popular belief, he is not my boyfriend. he is not my soulmate. i am not in love with him. he’s not in love with me. we’ll probably never be in love with each other. and that’s perfectly fine. because one doesn’t have to be in love with someone to say you love that someone. @adambianchi, i love you in the best platonic way possible, and i’m so grateful to have you in my life.

_See all 397 comments_

**saraerubin** love you both. :) :) :)

**shanemadej** You have no idea how much money i lost to a number of people.

**alilyforastamp** @shanemadej i have no sympathy for you.

**jenrigatoni** …so i still have a shot? YES. :D

**ryanbergara** I’ll admit, this surprised me.

**adambianchi** …enh, you’re all right.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback welcome and appreciated.


End file.
